vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Suì-Fēng
Summary The Captain of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13. She boasts one of the highest speeds as a captain and is pretty deadly in close combat. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Suì-Fēng, also romanized as "Soifon" Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: At least one hundred years old Classification: Shinigami, Captain of the 2nd Division, Commander of the Onmitsukidō, 9th Head of the Fēng Family Attack Potency: At least City-Block level+ (One-shotted released Ggio Vega with her Shikai), her Shikai also bypasses conventional durability to an extent with its effect, higher with Shunko, Multi City-Block level+ with her Bankai (Able to damage Released Barragan who is more durable than Grimmjow, R1 Ulquiorra and Hollow Mask Ichigo) | At least Multi City-Block level with perfected Shunko, Town level with her Bankai Range: Extended human melee range, several hundred meters with her Bankai Speed: Hypersonic+ (Can tag Yoruichi) | At least Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely much higher Striking Power: At least City-Block level+ | Multi City-Block level Durability: At least Multi City-Block Level '''via powerscaling | Likely much higher Stamina: High, still remained active to engage in battle with having her left arm cut off Standard Equipment: Her Zanpakutō, Suzumebachi, Ginjōtan (Stripe of Inverted Silver) (A steel sash worn under armor, its contributing weight makes it harder for the wearer to move fast. The tremendous recoil produced by using her Bankai requires that Suì-Fēng be anchored to a nearby stationary object via this cloth-like material) Intelligence: Highly skilled in the field of stealth, capable leadership (master of onmitsukido), skilled in general shinigami arts (mostly Hakuda), shown to be insightful and crafty, quickly capable of understanding any situation that presents itself and adjust to it effectively Weakness: Reluctant to use her Bankai (Stated that it offends her pride as a Covert Ops agent, as "It's too large to hide, too heavy to move, and its attack is too flashy for assassination."), her Bankai has a massive recoil and has a normal limit of firing no more than one missile every three days; doing so more often taxes her noticeably, her Shikai is apparently negated on opponents with (much) higher spiritual power Powers and Abilities: '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shunpo: Using Shunpo, Soifon's able to move at high speeds. She can even generate clones (apparently tangible to boot) Shunko (Flash Cry): Soifon mixes kido with hand to hand combat, greatly boosting all of her stats. She was able to neutralize a large lightning bolt from Yoruichi that was atleast block level as well as generally being faster and physically stronger. Nigeki Nessatsu (Death in Two Steps): Soifon uses her Shikai to stab her opponents twice with such speed that it appears they have been stabbed only once. The only catch is that when she stabs them the first time, a butterfly symbol is formed. She must stab them again inthe same spot in order to complete the technique. Its a two-hit kill move. Jakuho Raikoben (Hornet Thunder Whip): Soifon fires a majorly powerful missile that self destructs upon contact, generating a powerful explosion of reiatsu Category:Bleach Category:Characters Category:Captains